Thanks For Ruining My Social Life
by AllyKnight
Summary: Sequel to "Things Could Be Worse." Al sends a letter to his mum explaining what happened. "So, I don't know what the girl has told you, but she's obviously been Imperiused by a Slytherin, so don't believe what she says." Rated T for some mild language.


**Sequel to _Things Could Be Worse._ Read that, and you might understand this more. Enjoy, my lovelies. xD

* * *

**

Dear Mum,

I got your Howler at breakfast yesterday. According to Rose, my face paled and it looked like I had just seen a ghost. She suggested that I make a run for the Boy's Dormitory and open it there, but I knew it'd explode before I got there. James suggested that I rip it to shreds, but Lily and Hugo took turns smacking him for that suggestion. Finally, I decided to just open it and hope for the best.

I should've just listened to Rose.

I almost died of humiliation as soon as I heard the first sentence. Hearing a letter scream "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT YOU BEING A SEX GOD?" isn't exactly how I want to start off my day. And then you just had to go on and on saying "HOW _DARE _YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF? WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS YOU'VE SHAGGED? EXACTLY HOW MANY GRANDCHILDREN DO I HAVE RIGHT NOW, ALBUS?" and blah blah blah. The Slytherin table found this extremely funny, and they were laughing their arses off the whole time. I could've sworn that I saw Malfoy trying to get them to shut up, but that isn't too important right now. Everyone else looked disgusted (besides Lily, who was in a fit of giggles) and my girlfriend tried to rip my head off, but thankfully James restrained her. When the Howler was done, it ripped itself to shreds and Professor McGonagall came up to me and gave me two weeks worth of detentions, saying that sexual activity isn't allowed at Hogwarts. Professor Longbottom came up to me and gave me a high five when McGonagall wasn't looking though, which was kind of odd.

I couldn't think for a while afterwards, and I just sat there in disbelief and shock. I didn't even notice everyone leaving until Rosie repeatedly poked my shoulder, which brought me back to my senses.

Where did you get that bloody idea? I mean, wouldn't you expect James to do this sort of thing? I'm the bloke that gets picked on for knowing all the answers in class and making several trips to the library. People were even shocked when they first found out that I was going out with Annabeth, so what would make you think I'm a _sex god? _Were you drunk when you sent the Howler? Or are you pregnant again and you're going through your mood swings again?

I asked Lily, because she seems to get you the most out of the three of us, but she only said "I dunno," and gave me this evil sort of smirk that was Malfoy-worthy. So, I don't know what the girl has told you, but she's obviously been Imperiused by a Slytherin, so don't believe what she says.

Anyways, I was sulking in the Gryffindor common room hiding from Annabeth (thank Merlin she's in Ravenclaw, so I won't run in to her there) while Rose attempted to comfort me. She told me that it wasn't that bad and that everyone would forget about it by tomorrow, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I couldn't help but hope that she was right, though. Dominique and Louis promised me that they'd jinx anyone who poked fun at me, which made me laugh a little. I eventually just gave up and went to bed praying that everything would be better.

Just so you know, praying doesn't really work anymore.

I woke up this morning and went to the Great Hall and tried to peacefully eat my breakfast. But no - apparently a bloke can't do that anymore. The Slytherins won't leave me alone now and they're constantly making dirty jokes about me, which makes me want to hex them into an oblivion, but Rose won't let me. The teachers ignore me when I raise my hand in class, and they glare at me whenever I talk. Annabeth broke up with me, and even though she's trying her best to ignore me, I can tell she's resisting the urge to break every bone in my body. No one ever talks to me anymore, besides anyone in my family (which means quite a few people still talk to me, considering that we have enough Weasleys/Potters running around here to have a House of our own, but I get sick of them easily), and the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team kicked me off the team saying that I'm "too much of a bad influence for the rest of the team" or something like that.

It's complete torture.

And all because of a bloody Howler.

So thank you, mum, for ruining my social life.

Very little love at all,

Al.

PS - I'll have respect for you again if you send a Howler to your "precious Lily-Flower" (I shudder as I write this) and ruin her social life. Then maybe you'll be somewhat okay again. Oh, and you can ground her every summer holiday until she moves out. And you should let me hex her.

PPS - Tell dad I said hi.

* * *

**So that was just a short little drabble :P xD I'm not too happy about the ending, but I didn't know what to do with it Dx **

**Anyways, review, dahlings ;D **


End file.
